


darling look at me

by melios (ewagan)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/melios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke sometimes get a little jealous. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling look at me

"Makoto." Warm arms slide around him as Sousuke pulls him in for a kiss, hot and demanding, insistent as Makoto melts into it and kisses him back, letting Sousuke push him against the wall. His hands are rough on Makoto's hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Makoto stifles a whimper, his own hands clutching at Sousuke's jacket. They pull apart, breathless and panting. Sousuke's eyes are dark as he ducks in for another hard kiss and Makoto gives in, pressing against Sousuke. His hands fumble as he tries to push Sousuke's jacket off while Sousuke tugs his shirt off. When his eyes meet Sousuke's again, he can see the possessive glint in them, the want and the hunger that makes him shudder. Sometimes it scares him to see how much Sousuke wants and wants, and that it's Makoto that he wants.

His breath hitches as Sousuke's teeth fasten on his neck, biting and sucking as he leaves what will inevitably become a monster of a hickey. He rubs himself against Sousuke's thigh shamelessly, soft noises escaping his lips as Sousuke slides a hand down his thigh and yanks it to wrap around his waist. He can feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight as he moans, resting his head on Sousuke's shoulder while Sousuke sucks another mark on his collarbone.

Somehow they make it to the bed, fingers fumbling with buckles and buttons until bare skin meets bare skin. Sousuke's hands are not gentle as they skim across his skin, digging in roughly and Makoto simply sighs in pleasure as he presses himself closer to Sousuke, relishing the feel of him. Sousuke's hands are rough when they push him down the bed and that's how Makoto knows that he's angry - just a little - but angry nonetheless. It doesn't stop him from moaning shamelessly or rutting against Sousuke's thigh even as Sousuke trails biting kisses from his throat down to his stomach. He's breathless when he tugs Sousuke up for another kiss, hands digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

"Your friend is very affectionate."The sentence is bland, but it tells Makoto what Sousuke is angry about. And he can't help but laugh a little, because he has all he wants right here with him.

"Kisumi's always been a bit over familiar." He murmurs softly, taking the opportunity to press his own share of kisses against Sousuke's skin. "He even does it to Haru, and you know how Haru is." His hands slide down Sousuke's back, kneading the muscles as he went.

Sousuke growls in his ear, making a displeased noise as he noses at Makoto's hair. "I don't like it." He says simply, leaning down to leave another mark on Makoto's skin. Makoto shudders, coherent thought flying out his head as Sousuke palms his erection, fingers curving roughly around his cock and tugging at it.

"Ah, but we don't see each other very often." Makoto gasps out, grabbing the sheets. His answer comes in the form of a sharp jerk to his cock and he lets out a low moan, hips bucking into Sousuke's hand. If Makoto were entirely honest, he likes it best when Sousuke is rough with him, instead of treating him as if he is a porcelain doll that could break under the slightest strain. He likes feeling the soreness in his muscles and the bruises that scatter over his skin when Sousuke fucks him hard, though he has to make up hasty excuses that no one believes in. But it's worth it, because he has something to remember Sousuke by for the next week.

Sousuke's hand moves further down between his legs, fingers probing as they rub against his hole. Makoto's breathing hitches just a little when Sousuke presses a finger in slightly, but sighs in disappointment when he pulls away. There's a rustling noise and a curse as Sousuke fumbles for the lube and the condom, then he returns to looming over Makoto. Makoto gasps as Sousuke's fingers push at his hole again, squeezing his eyes shut when a finger slides in. There's a slight burn at the sudden intrusion as Sousuke works it in and out of his ass, adding another finger and stretching him open. Makoto moans and pushes back, trying to fuck himself on Sousuke's fingers. Another finger and he's writhing and panting, eyes glazed as he looks up at Sousuke. He tries to say something but it's lost in a a moan that escapes his lips as Sousuke's fingers crook inside him. Sousuke pushes in another finger and Makoto almost wails, pushing back onto them and writhing as if he can't get enough.

He whines a little when Sousuke's fingers pull out, leaving him bereft for a moment. Sousuke disappears from his sight and there's the sound of ripping foil. Large hands hook under his knees and lifts them, then Makoto is moaning as Sousuke pushes in. It feels like it's too much but it's still not enough, and he makes a sound that is almost a sob as Sousuke presses on, pushing deeper and deeper as he writhes, hands clenching the sheets so hard that his knuckles are white. He shudders when Sousuke finally stops moving, buried to the hilt inside him. Reaching blindly for Sousuke, he pulls the other man in for a kiss even as Sousuke pulls out and slams into him again, setting a hard and fast rhythm that leaves Makoto gasping. His gasp is lost in Sousuke's mouth, back arching off the bed as Sousuke pounds into him. "Oh god." He whimpers into Sousuke's mouth, their kiss becoming less of a kiss and more of a sloppy meeting of two mouths. Sousuke kisses him like a drowning man and Makoto is air, swallowing all the broken noises Makoto makes as he's fucked so hard he swears he can see stars.

A few more hard thrusts and Makoto is coming, and he swears he's never come so hard before. It wrecks him and he's a sobbing mess calling Sousuke's name as he rides it out, moaning as Sousuke keeps fucking him. When he comes down, Sousuke is still fucking him as if there's no tomorrow even as his hips stutter in their rhythm. There's the sharp edge of oversensitivity that makes Makoto cry out again as Sousuke comes, shuddering and moaning into Makoto's shoulder. Sousuke collapses onto him, head wedging itself in an uncomfortable groove between his collarbone and his shoulder. After a few minutes, Sousuke groans and pulls away, muttering curses as he pulls out of Makoto. There's a muttered curse and the sound of the condom hitting the wall above the bin and Sousuke collapses on him again, head resting on his shoulder. Makoto feels completely fucked out, even as his hands tangle in the dark strands of Sousuke's hair and he presses an affectionate kiss to Sousuke's sweaty temple. Sousuke grumbles something about moving too much and Makoto smiles, his eyes drifting shut with the solid weight of Sousuke on him.

This, he thinks, is all he could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who needed porn as an incentive to get homework done. You know who you are. Love you lots. Or maybe not. Now please finish your goddamned reports.


End file.
